1. Statement of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for forming a straw-slot or vent-opening in a plastic lid which will be substantially air tight and leak proof until ready for use in the desired mode.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore straw-slots or vent-openings in plastic lids have been made by tools which completely penetrate the thickness of the plastic lid thereby forming an opening through which the contents of the container on which it is used may leak. Plastic lids of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,765 to Paul Davis, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Due to the nature of the opening disclosed in the foregoing mentioned patent, it is not suitable for use on containers which must be completely sealed from the ambient atmosphere.
Therefore, when using the lid of said patent or other similar lids, a merchant must keep in inventory an additional supply of lids which facilitate the complete sealing of a container to prevent leakage therefrom.